Amour à trois
by frederique1809
Summary: Treesome, Yaoi/Slash. Draco Malfoy fini sa ronde de Prefet et découvre les deux homme qu'il aime ensemble. Nul en résumé sorry L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent a J.K. Rowling


**''Amour à trois''**

En cette nuit chaude de juin , un jeune homme blond de 17 ans, faisait sa ronde habituel en temps que préfet en chef de serpentard , depuis la fin de la guerre il pouvait penser à son avenir sans avoir l'ombre mauvaise de son cher paternel qui croupissait à Azkaban depuis, et surtout il pensait de plus en plus souvent à un plan pour conquérir un des deux hommes qui comblait nombres de ces fantasmes depuis plus d'un an maintenant .Sa ronde terminée à 1h00 du matin, il se dirigea dans le couloir des préfets des 4 maisons de Poudlard .

-Humm

Au son du gémissement Draco Malfoy se stoppa net et regarda du coté d'où venait le bruit, pensant déjà à retirer des points à l'imbécile qui pourrait se trouver dans ce couloir réserver. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à être devant la porte du préfet de gryffondor, porte qu'il trouva entrouverte.

Tu pourrais fermer ta porte Potter, franchement comme si ça ne suffisait pas de fantasmer sur toi faut qu'en plus j'ai le son _pensa le blond._

Il s'avança lentement et furtivement jusqu'à la porte pour quand même mater, c'est toujours mieux que rien Il se glissa jusqu'à un mur de la chambre, à l'ombre, personne ne pourrais le voir.

Une chambre aux couleurs or et vert émeraude sur les murs, une grande penderie, un canapé et deux fauteuils dans les tons crème, une table basse en verre et surtout un grand lit à baldaquin au rideau en soie couleur argent, fluide et des couvertures vertes émeraude comme les yeux magnifiques du propriétaire, faisaient le mobilier de la pièce.

Sur le lit deux corps nu se mouvaient. De la ou il était Draco Malfoy ne voyait que le dos musclé d'un beau brun à la peau dorée, la couverture remontée jusqu'au hanche et aux magnifique cheveux noir corbeau attaché en catogan, il reconnu justement son fantasme absolu j'ai nommé Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, alias la bombe sexuel de tout Poudlard en première place en égalité avec Draco et Blaise Zabini dixit magasine Sorcière Hebdo.

Harry Potter 1m90 de muscles et d'une grâce féline, au yeux émeraude magnifique depuis qu'il n'avait plus ces horrible lunette, Draco Malfoy 1m80, beauté froide au cheveux lunaire et yeux bleu glacier et Blaise Zabini 1m85 à la peau métisse et court cheveu noir et de magnifique yeux azur et doux.

Trois aristo que tout le monde voudrait courtiser, tout trois considérer comme des anges inapprochable, au cœur intouchable ( _si seulement ils savaient_ ) tout trois homosexuel et les plus grande fortunes de toute l'Angleterre.

Tout les trois réunis dans la même chambre mais seul un le savait, il venait de découvrir son deuxième homme préférer dans les bras du premier, son cœur se sera il avait l'impression de trahison.

Harry coucher de tout son long sur le corps du métisse lui baisait les lèvres comme seuls deux amants amoureux savaient le faire. Le brun se détacha des lèvres purpurine pour atteindre l'oreille gauche qu'il grignota tendrement, descendant jusqu'au creux de la gorge ou il déposa de doux baisers, arriver à la clavicule qu'il mordait et suçait doucement, arrachant de petits gémissements étouffer, il descendit rapidement jusqu'aux bourgeons du torse qu'il maltraita de la plus esquisse des façons augmentant les râles qui sortait de la gorge de Blaise.

-T'arrête pas 'Ry. _gémit-il_.

Comme s'il n'attendait que cette supplique, le brun continua sur sa lancée et descendit embrasser les abdos et le ventre de son amant, passant sa langue et ses dents sur les hanches et le nombril, ou il mima l'acte qui se passerait plus tard.

Arriver devant le sexe fièrement dresser, il souffla dessus, passa une langue taquine sur le gland turgescent, Blaise bougea doucement des hanches, pour inviter Harry à le prendre en bouche.

-Que veux-tu amour. _Lui susurra Harry._

-Humm Harry. _La voix du métisse était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure_.

Draco malgré sa douleur au cœur était exciter, le sexe douloureux. Les yeux rivés sur les deux corps.

-Prends moi en bouche je t'en prie. _Le supplia Blaise_.

Le brun le pris d'un coup au fond de sa gorge faisant crier son amant de surprise et de plaisir.

-HAN OUI 'RY. _fut le cri qui sortit de sa gorge_

Il entama de long va et viens de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à la jouissance de son amour.

-HAN HAN JE...JE VIENS HARRYYYY.

Il remonta embrasser Blaise lui faisant partager son propre goût. Il se détacha du corps et se mit sur le coter du lit la tête appuyée sur une main.

Il se mit à lui parler tout en lui caressant amoureusement le torse du bout des doigts, le tirant ainsi de la torpeur que son orgasme avait crée.

-Dit amour, je sais que tu m'aime, mais quand arrêteras tu de te voilé la face sur ce que tu ressens pour Draco. _Lui demanda doucement Harry_.

-Quoi ? _lui répondit stupidement le métisse_.

-Arrête de faire l'innocent Blaise. _Assena durement le gryffondor_.

-Mais non tu te trompe Harry. _Bafouilla le serpentard_.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile de gryffondor amour, je sais encore voir comment toi et Draco vous vous regarder et ce n'est pas comme de simple amis.

Voyant l'air très sérieux de son amant le serpentard lui répondit simplement.

-Je ne peux pas Harry, je ne veux pas perdre son amitié pour une histoire d'amour, je ne suis même pas sur de ce qu'il ressent pour moi tu comprends ?

-Hum tu devrais quand même lui en parler l'air de rien, trouve quelque chose de subtile qui vous mènera sur cela, moi je pense que ça en vaudra la peine au moins au nom de votre amitié justement vous ne devriez rien vous cacher tout les deux, vous vous éloigner l'un de l'autre sans même vous en apercevoir,

lui parce qu'il ne veux pas tu sache ses sentiments vis à vis de toi et perdre votre amitié, et toi pour exactement les même raisons , mais avec moi comme facteur en plus. _lui expliqua il simplement et la dernière phrase à peine soufflée._

Blaise voyait bien que son homme retenait ses larmes et son angoisse vis-à-vis de toute cette histoire et de le perdre malgré tout ce qu'il disait.

-Et toi ? _lui répondit' il en caressant doucement la joue tendre_.

-Moi ? Et bien, rien, que veux tu que je fasse, je préfère vous voir bien et heureux ensemble que déchirer à cause d'une stupide angoisse à vous déclarer,

tu sais bien qu'il est trop fier pour faire le 1er pas, la fierté et la droiture son les deux meilleures qualités des serpentard et des Malfoy tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que vous vous côtoyer non ? _Rit' il doucement_.

-Non Potter tu sais très bien de quoi je parle et ou je veux en venir, je ne te quitterais pas quoi que tu dises, tu mérite bien plus de bonheur que nous tous réunis et ne dis pas le contraire, tu sais ...

-STOP Blaise stop. _Le coupa sèchement le gryffondor_.-Il n'y aura pas de Potter la dedans.

Pour plusieurs raisons que tu sais toi-même ne nie pas. On n'est même pas amis lui et moi, amour, alors imagine toi si je vais le trouvé et lui dire'' _Tien au faite Malfoy je peux te parler?. Blaise et moi ont est en couple mais il nous manque quelque chose, ça créer un vide et ce vide c'est toi. Bref je t'aime''._

non mais franchement réfléchis Blaise je me prendrais un avada direct, la bonne blague tien.

J'ai peut être le courage des griffon pour ce qui est de me battre mais j'ai la couardise des serpents quand il est questions de sentiments sans oublier ma fierté

. Maintenant que tu as tout saisi tu va me faire le plaisir de t'habiller et d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre et lui dire ce que tu ressens, toi et moi c'est fini, je vais prendre une douche. Au faite son mot de passe est amortensia, Blaise. Bye.

Et sans que Blaise ni Draco, qui était toujours planqué, n'ai eu temps de réagir Harry était enfermer dans sa salle bain ou il s'était effondrer sous l'au chaude de la douche à pleurer en se répétant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision pour eux trois.

Sortant enfin de sa léthargie Draco sorti de sa cache et s'avança jusqu'à un Blaise tétanisé, lui pris la main et le sorti de la chambre après qui l'ai rhabillé d'un sort vu que Blaise réagissait comme un robot.

-Ont doit parler je pense. _lui dit doucement le blond_.

Après une longue discussion entre eux, les deux serpentard décidèrent de le séduire en commencent dés demain matin et tout en lui montrant qu'ils étaient ensemble pour lui montrer que le serpentard métissé avait suivi ces conseils.

Et ainsi commença la grande période séduction d'un griffon revêche qui dura 3 semaines non stop, entre les regards chaud venant des deux serpy dés le matin, les allusions quand ils se provoquaient pour leur dispute habituelle et les effleurements continuel quand ils étaient assez proche, notre Ryry était frustré, au bord du meurtre de serpentard, à deux doigts de craquer en pleine salle a l'heure du diner.

 **''Cuit à point le griffon récalcitrant, ce soir c'est dégustation' '** se dire en même temps les deux serpents d'un seul regard entendu.

Le soir même après sa ronde, en rentrant dans sa chambre, Harry découvri son ex amant assis dans son lit et qui l'attendait.

-Alors ça à été ?, il t'aime aussi tu vois que j'avais raison Blaise. _Lui dit il d'emblée_.-Je vais prendre vite fait une douche et tu me raconte ok. _Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre il s'en alla à la salle d'eau._

Il rentra dans sa chambre 10 minutes plus tard en sortie de bain verte serpentard, les cheveux encore s'assit à califourchon et les bras sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau.

-Alors raconte, je veux tout savoir. _Harry avait un doux sourire en regardant le métisse. Même Draco cacher la ou il était pouvait le voir_.

-Et bien, quand tu es partis dans ta douche je l'ai vu, et ont à parler sans rien se cacher, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais autrement que comme un ami depuis quelque temps et que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à lui cacher et il m'a retourné ces sentiments, je suis tellement bien 'Ry.

Mais il me manque quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie maintenant je t'en prie reprends moi dans ta vie ne m'abandonne pas.

-Non Blaise les amours à 3 trois sont très rare et puis tu va faire quoi un jour sur deux tu viendras ici et le lendemain dans sa chambre à lui?,

non je t'aime, je l'aime je ne peux pas accepter ça, se serai le trahir pour toi, comme pour toi.

Non. Mais je peux te dire que vous former un super beau couple, même Ron et Hermione l'ont dit. Mais je resterai énormément à l'écart, même de toi parce que Neville m'a regarder bizarrement et m'a poser des questions.

Même Snape m'a coller exprès a cause de ce matin, je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi a ce qu'ils me laissent tranquille. _Rit Harry_

-'Ry je dois te dire que... et bien à propos de Draco, et bien je... **''Mais comment je vais lui dire ça moi il va s'énerver c'est certain''**

Le serpentard n'était vraiment pas à l'aise cela se voyait il se mordait les lèvres et se tordait les doigts comme un gamin pris en faute, Harry sentant sa nervosité répliqua.

-Quoi avec Draco, il est trop collant ? Pas assez ? Bon ou pas bon au pieu ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux Blaise ? Crache le morceau par Merlin.

Et c'est la que le blond serpentard sorti de l'ombre et s'avança derrière Harry se pencha en avant et souffla à son oreille.

-Il veut dire que je suis au courant de tout.

La le gryffondor n'osait plus bouger, les mains crispée sur le dossier de sa chaise, complètement tétanisé.

-Je suis au courant pour vous deux, j'étais la ce soir la, j'ai tout vu et entendu, il avait mal refermé le tableau en venant et il était très mal quand il m'a vu après que tu l'eus quitté.

Notre brun avait une larme qui glissait le long de sa joue.

-Alors tu sais tout ? _demanda t' il l'air incertain et la voix ne dépassant pas le murmure_.

-Que tu m'aime oui, qui aurait cru qu'un griffon puisse tomber pour un serpent, mais alors de deux.

Voyant la magie d' Harry sortir de son corps sous coup de l'émotion il se recula promptement et Harry se leva d'un coup les traits déformé par la rage, la trahison, l'humiliation et la tristesse.

\- Et? Qu'est ce que tu va faire maintenant, hein ? Tu as du bien te marrer depuis. ''Oh par Salazar, Saint Potter est amoureux, courons le dire a tout le monde'' , tu peux faire ce que tu veux Malfoy j'en ai rien à foutre, Mione et Ron étaient les 1er au courant, les autres après un temps, quand ils seront fatigué de leurs humiliation, ils oublieront et je serais en paix. _Répondit Le gryffondor d'une voix pire que la glace_.

Ne voyant toujours pas de réaction de la part des deux vert et argent il répliqua d'une voix plus clair

.-DEHORS, hors de ma chambre tout les t'il.

Mais il ne pu continuer sur sa lancée qu'une paire lèvres se plaquèrent aux sienne, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer sa rage et de faire exploser sa chambre par sa magie émotionnelle.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ?

-Tu m'aurais laissé finir et tu ne te serais pas énerver j'aurais pu te dire ce que je pensais de tout cela, que je t'aimais aussi tout autant que Blaise, depuis autant de temps que toi-même mon cœur. Harry je t'aime aussi tu comprends ?

Le gryffondor fondit sur les lèvres rosée du serpent blond lui tenant son visage en coupe, ravageant doucement de sa langue la bouche de son homologue,

le blond posa ses main pâle sur les hanches de son gryffondor préférer et répondait activement à la langue du brun.

Harry le dirigea à reculons jusqu'au lit ou se tenait toujours le métisse, arrivé au bord du lit le blond bascula en arrière entrainant ainsi le brun.

Ils stoppèrent leur baiser pour se regarder droit dans les yeux, bleu contre émeraude assombrie par le plaisir et l'amour.

De son coté le serpentard brun s'était adossé à la tête de lit, avais retiré son haut et ouvert largement son pantalon, les yeux river sur ses compagnons,

Draco la beauté froide, Harry la beauté sauvage, ils dégageaient de leurs corps la luxure même.

Blaise attrapa la nuque du gryffondor pour qu'il se rappelle à lui et l'embrassa sauvagement le faisant s'asseoir sur ces cuisses bronzée,

le gryffondor alla perdre sa bouche dans le cou du serpentard et balançait doucement des hanches faisant ainsi se frotter leurs virilités qui se gonflaient doucement.

Le blond se déshabilla entièrement et alla se coller au dos de son amant se frottant sans pudeur entre ses fesses musclée et embrasser son homologue agrippant les hanches dorée par-dessus le peignoir en soie que portait toujours le brun.

Trois gémissements résonnèrent sourdement dans la chambre, ils s'aimaient tous les trois, plus rien d'autre ne comptait en ce moment, d'un claquement de doigts Harry fit disparaitre le reste des vêtements que Blaise portait encore,

seul lui portait encore quelque chose, il se pencha pour aller grignoter le torse du serpentard le faisant haleter dans la bouche du blond qui le lâcha pour parcourir la nuque de son autre amant,

il glissa une main sur la ceinture du vêtement qu'il détacha et passa l'autre jusqu'au téton gauche qu'il pinça doucement, se faisant, Harry laissa échapper un couinement de plaisir à cette sensation, Blaise glissa sa main jusqu'au sexe du blond l'entourant et démarra un léger va et vient .

-Mmm _gémit-il et il attrapa les deux membres dressé des bruns pour les masturber fortement._

-Han Draco. _Cria d'un coup Harry_ –Encore.

Blaise n'était pas en reste non plus et il accéléra d'un coup sa prise sur le sexe tendu du blond.

Tout les trois gémirent fortement, l'orgasme arrivant de plus en plus vite. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière rencontrant l'épaule du blond en jouissant fortement

-Han par Merlin DRAY OUI _cria il._

Blaise et Draco le suivirent peu de temps après,

essoufflé, ils se laissèrent tout les trois tomber sur le lit.

Le premier à reprendre ces esprit fut Harry qui se retourna vers Draco il se glissa entre les jambes pâles qu'il embrassa du genou en remontant vers le haut de sa cuisse ou il laissa un suçon, contournant le membre, il lécha l'aine le faisant gémir il remonta embrasser le torse blanc, titilla les mamelons rosé pour redescendre et engloutir son sexe d'un coup, faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir le blond qui attrapa entre ses doigts les mèches brunes.

-Oh Mmm continue. _Gémit-il en commençant à balancer des hanches de plaisir_.

Faisant redoubler d'ardeur les va et viens que lui imposait le brun qui présenta 3 doigts à la bouche le blond qui les suça ardemment, quand ils furent assez humidifier il les fit glisser jusqu'à l'intimité du serpentard, il y inséra doucement une phalange qu'il fit bouger avant d'y glisser lz deuxième puis le troisième doigts et d'accélérer la cadences de ceux-ci jusqu'à toucher le point sensible chez tout homme vu le cri d'extase que poussa Draco. Le brun lâcha le sexe qu'il avait dans la bouche pour appeler son autre amant.

-Blaise, viens t'occuper de moi et viens me baiser. _lui dit il de sa voix suave qu'il savait ferait perdre ses moyen au métisse._

Le serpentard brun se glissa dans le dos d'Harry,

l'embrassa avant de laisser descendre doucement ses lèvres et la langue par de petits baisers le long du dos et des hanches de son amour.

Arrivé aux fesses il fit glisser sa langue entre elles pour lécher et pénétrer l'antre chaud ou bientôt il pourrait se glisser, faisant haleter le gryffondor sous le plaisir qui incendiait ses reins.

Draco lui n'en pouvait plus, il réclama qu'Harry le prenne maintenant.

J'en...J'en peux plus Ry ' prends moi maintenant. _Lui ordonnait-il presque_.

Le brun retira ces doigts faisant gémir de frustration le blond.

Il plaça son membre à l'entrée de ses fesses et poussa doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à son intrusion (imposant le Ryry),

il le masturba en continuant son entrée doucement.

Arrivée au bout il se stoppa et embrassa tendrement son blond, après quelques minutes Draco donna un coup de rien, lui faisant comprendre que c'était bon, le faisant gémir, car le mouvement avait heurté sa prostate et fit haleter le brun.

Blaise. _Haleta difficilement le brun_. Prends-moi maintenant.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. Il retira ces doigts et entra d'un coup de rien dans son amant, faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir les deux autres.

Oh PUTAIN C'EST BON. _Crièrent-ils en même temps_

_Han Ry' tu es toujours si étroit c'est trop bon. _Grogna le métisse_.

Et toute la nuit fût remplie de gémissement, de cris et de grognement de plaisir et d'extase, si quelqu'un serait passé devant cette chambre, cette personne aurait entendue des **'' Oh, Han, Oui''**. Durant les heures qui suivirent

Le lendemain matin ( _samedi_ ) à exactement midi ( _déjeuner_ ) toute la salle assista à un spectacle très inhabituel dira t'on. Et en effet.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur les deux plus beaux serpentard et notre plus beau gryffondor tout les trois encore à moitié endormi, baillant aux corneilles,

mais le plus choquant n'était pas qu'ils étaient tout les 3 arriver en même temps, la guerre entre les deux maisons étaient finie depuis quelques mois ( _en même temps que la guerre_ ), le plus troublants pour les élèves et les professeurs surtout Snape,

c'étaient de voir Blaise avec la robe de sorcier au couleurs des gryffondor d'Harry, Draco avec la cravate du Gryffondor, également mal nouée autour du coup et notre Harry avec l'uniforme des serpentard.

Ils s'installèrent comme si de rien n'étaient à la table des vert et argent et entamèrent leur déjeuner, au bout de quelques minutes tout le monde pu entendre un gros **''boom''** du coté des professeurs, les trois concerner relèvent la tête pour découvrir la terreur des cachots évanouie ( _ont se demande pourquoi)_ , ils haussèrent les épaules, Harry donna un baiser à ses 2 hommes avant d'aller dire bonjour à ces amis gryffondorien, et de rejoindre ses deux anges à l'entrée de la salle pour partir vers le parc, ont entendit plus que l'éclat de rire des 3 jeunes hommes.

A la fin de leurs études Le directeur Albus Dumbledore leur proposa à chacun un poste de professeurs, Blaise devint professeur de Runes, Draco celui d'histoire de la magie et Harry celui de DCFM.

Ils aménagèrent dans un grand appartement, aménager spécialement pour eux trois et vécurent de longues et heureuse années ensemble au château de Poudlard.

(quelques petites rectification d'orthographe et de grammaire).


End file.
